


Свидание по-сицилийски

by NecRomantica



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action, M/M, Pre-Slash, мат
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecRomantica/pseuds/NecRomantica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Даже самый расчетливый и критичный человек имеет право на ошибку. Но оказаться из-за ошибки в безвыходной ситуации может только законченный неудачник.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Свидание по-сицилийски

Даже самый расчетливый и критичный человек имеет право на ошибку. Но оказаться из-за ошибки в безвыходной ситуации может только законченный неудачник.

Дино давно перестал считать себя неудачником, и поэтому собственный прокол воспринимается особенно болезненно.

Был бы Занзас в сознании, они бы подумали вместе, что делать дальше. Нет, вначале бы Занзас обложил его трехэтажным матом на девяти языках мира, а потом – непременно подумали бы. Но Занзас валяется в соседней камере – связанный по рукам и ногам и обколотый какой-то дрянью – люди Брентано знали, с кем имеют дело. И не приходит в себя вот уже третий час. Думать, что уже и не придет, Дино совсем не хочется.

***  
План казался выверенным до мелочей и совсем не сложным – в этом и была главная оплошность. После победы над Миллефиоре они слишком расслабились.

– Уверен, что не хочешь вмешивать Вонголу? – спросил Занзас.

– Цуне незачем лишний раз волноваться.

Занзас презрительно фыркнул – Дино не сомневался, что ему было бы только в радость, если б Десятый босс поседел раньше времени от беспокойства – но промолчал.

Спустя час они высадились неподалеку от заброшенного пустыря на окраине Палермо. Джентиле Брентано сам назначил встречу здесь. Занзас пререкался со Сквало по телефону – «Мне что, теперь письменное разрешение у тебя запрашивать, когда хочу поебаться? Нет, не пил. Нет, я не за рулем. Какая тебе нахуй разница, кто за рулем?!». Дино уже года три, как выяснил, что врать тот умеет феерично. Он пристально следил за подъездной дорогой, попутно сбрасывая звонки от Ромарио, и почему-то нервничал.

Спустя два часа стало ясно, что проворачивать все втайне было самой большой глупостью, которую Дино когда-либо совершал. Их окружили со всех сторон, но Дино предполагал такой исход. Единственное, чего он не предусмотрел – что Занзаса выведут из игры практически сразу, обстреляв такой дозой транквилизатора, что и слона бы вырубила в секунду.

Спустя хрен знает сколько времени он очнулся в крошечной камере с позеленевшими от плесени стенами. Кнута, кольца и коробочки при себе не было. Была только запекшаяся корка крови на затылке, ломота во всем теле, словно его долго били ногами, и паника, не проходившая, как бы Дино ни старался ее подавить.

***  
Горло саднит, словно он наелся деревянной стружки, и Дино что угодно готов отдать за глоток воды.

– Эй, Каваллоне. Живой? – хрипит за стеной Занзас.

Дино от неожиданности вскакивает на ноги и тут же бьется головой о низкий потолок. Вглядывается в мрак соседней камеры через крошечное окошко – Занзас по-прежнему валяется на полу спиной к нему.

– Я здесь, – говорит Дино. – Ты сам как?

Вопрос дурацкий: и так ясно, что Занзас – плохо. Был бы хорошо, если бы ругался, злился, обещал замочить всех к чертовой матери и пытался встать.

– Где мы? – вместо ответа спрашивает Занзас.

– Понятия не имею. Похоже на какую-то тюрьму.

За время, что Занзас был в отключке, никто не приходил. Несколько раз доносился визг шин и рев заводящихся моторов, но этого слишком мало, чтобы Дино мог сориентироваться. В Италии полно таких мест – средневековых замков, оснащенных подземными темницами, в которых много столетий назад люди сгнивали заживо. Даже странно, что рядом не обнаружилось симпатичного скелета, готового вот-вот рассыпаться в труху.

А может, они уже далеко за пределами Италии, и тогда все совсем хреново.

– Значит, мы в заднице.

– И не говори, – Дино устало опускается на колени, прижимаясь к стене ладонями. – Ты не можешь освободиться?

Занзас смеется и тут же заходится в надсадном кашле. Уже по его слабому голосу нетрудно догадаться, что ничего он не сможет, но Дино, как обычно, до последнего не теряет надежды. Даже сейчас есть шанс, что пламя сожрет эффект седативного быстро – на Занзаса даже обычные таблетки от головной боли не действуют из-за этой особенности организма. Нужно просто подождать, только и всего.

– Если я смогу развязаться, – предупреждает Занзас, – я тут все по камешку разнесу.

До Дино не сразу доходит, что это у него такая странная забота.

– Развяжись, – отвечает он. – Тогда и поговорим.

***  
Через полчаса за дверью раздаются шаги. Крошечное окошко на уровне живота приоткрывается, и на пол падает пластиковая бутылка воды.

Дино бросается к ней, как одичалая собака на клок свиной вырезки, но сдерживает инстинкт в последний момент и кричит невидимому доброжелателю:

– Эй, мне нужно увидеть Брентано!

Ответом становится тишина, но Дино чувствует, что человек все еще рядом.

– У нас с ним был уговор! – продолжает он.

– Синьор Брентано изменил свои планы, – наконец сообщает невидимый собеседник. – Теперь он планирует договориться кое о чем с Вонголой.

Дино сразу понимает, что речь не о Занзасе, но больше не понимает ничего. Их держат в заложниках. В обмен на их жизни будут что-то требовать? Он смутно представляет себе, что может отдать Вонгола за босса союзной семьи и главу отряда наемных убийц. Цуна, конечно, не бросает своих, и все же в его жизни есть люди куда более ценные. Но пока об этом не знает Брентано, у них есть время спасти себя самостоятельно.

– Тогда принесите еды. Мне и синьору Занзасу. И от воды он тоже не откажется…

– Ваш ужин принесут позже, – отвечает невидимка. – А вот с синьором Занзасом у нас свой разговор.

От того, как звучит последняя фраза, тело цепями опутывает дрожь. Но как следует испугаться Дино успевает, только когда слышит скрежет несмазанных петель, на который Занзас отвечает коротким «блядь!» и затихает снова. Дверь соседней камеры скрипит, что-то тяжелое волокут по полу, а потом все окончательно стихает.

Дино не надо спрашивать или звать, он знает, что теперь окончательно остался один.

***  
Паника вскипает с новой силой, тугим столбом распирает грудь, подкатывая к горлу. Дино держится за голову, забыв о жажде и страхе. Обо всем, что не касается Занзаса.

Они увели его, чтобы убить – сомнений нет. Но от уверенности не легче. От уверенности трясутся пальцы и хочется биться головой о многовековую стену.

Занзас был на грани много раз, и много раз выкарабкивался из такой задницы, в которой любой другой давно бы уже сгинул. А тут – запутался в силках, которые приготовил сам Дино, пусть и для другой птички.

Нельзя было втягивать его, нельзя было звать с собой, но Дино воспользовался лишней возможностью поработать вместе – быть рядом. Лучше бы взял уже себя за яйца и сказал прямо, но нет, и так ведь все устраивало, пока обстоятельства не прищемили хвост.

Как бы то ни было, он не может допустить, чтобы Занзас умер по его вине. Жить он с этой мыслью точно не сумеет, да и найдутся те, кто не даст – тот же Сквало не простит никогда, и Цуна спасибо не скажет. Но важнее всего, что он сам не хочет терять Занзаса. Не теперь. Не здесь. Не так.

Отчаянье щекочет по ребрам, и Дино недовольно чешет бок – и не сразу понимает, что щекотка – не реакция на запредельный стресс. Просто что-то шевелится в кармане – холодное и живое. Что-то, что либо не заметили при обыске, либо поленились выбросить.

С огромным удивлением он вытаскивает из кармана Энцо и ощупывает – панцирь цел, странно даже, как везучей черепашке удалось не попасть под удар. Решение рождается мгновенно, и Дино тянется за так и не откупоренной бутылкой.

– Не подведи, – наставляет он Энцо, прежде чем устроить рептилии холодный душ.

А затем выбрасывает в коридор через окошко в двери.

Минуты тянутся бесконечно, Дино чувствует себя пчелой, увязшей в клейкой смоле, но он умеет ждать. Первый испуганный возглас совпадает с моментом, когда дверь начинает трещать. Дино забивается в самый дальний угол, но отлетевшая под натиском массивного тела Энцо доска все равно задевает, больно расшибает колено.

Дино не обращает внимания на боль. Нужно найти Занзаса. И еще больше воды. Энцо пока что не отыграл свою партию до конца.

С водой все решается быстро и просто – древний замок неожиданно оборудован системой автоматического пожаротушения, а у одного из затоптанных Энцо людей Брентано при себе обнаруживается зажигалка и блокнот. Дальнейшее – дело техники, и через пару секунд вода щедро плещет с разных углов потолка. Держась позади Энцо, Дино бредет дальше, надеясь, что Занзаса еще не увели далеко.

Он все же не неудачник: Занзас находится быстро, в одной из келий, которая, судя по мрачной обстановке, раньше служила пыточной. Занзаса, похоже, и собирались пытать – для простого убийства на столе слишком много странных предметов, большинство из которых напоминает разные модели гвоздодеров и сверл.

Теперь ими уже не воспользуются: стражники-садисты отвлекаются на гигантского монстра, с ревом протискивающегося в комнату.

– Стреляйте в него! – орет кто-то, и в общей суете Дино добирается до Занзаса.

– Устроил тут цирк, – бормочет тот, когда Дино при помощи позаимствованного со столика тесака освобождает его руки. – Коней только нет.

На глаза сразу попадается собственная коробочка – валяется здесь же, и кнут тоже.

– Будут, – обещает Дино. – А еще не повредит небольшое огненное шоу.

Занзас до сих пор одурманен транквилизатором, но все равно злится. Шрамы бурой сетью расползаются по лицу, и с ладоней слетают первые всполохи. Внимание переключается на него, но никто не успевает дотянуться до оружия.

Дино жмурится, но в ноздри все равно лезет запах паленого мяса, а голова трещит от криков заживо сжигаемых людей.

– Пошли, чего встал, нам еще выход искать, – Занзас дергает его за рукав, а когда Дино подходит ближе, виснет на его плече.

Похоже, он израсходовал последние силы, расчищая им путь. Дино контролирует каждый свой шаг – не споткнуться, не упасть, не задевать стены – сейчас, когда на нем ответственность за другого человека, за Занзаса, он обязан быть особенно осторожным.

Вода по-прежнему брызжет со всех сторон, стены трясутся, с потолка сыплются камни – пока что размером с кулак – и чудом не падают на голову, но находиться здесь все равно опасно. Дино толкает первую встретившуюся на пути дверь, втаскивает Занзаса в помещение и едва не растягивается вместе с ним на скользких ступенях.

***  
В подвале сыро и холодно, а еще – тесно, весь пол завален деревянными ящиками с неведомым содержанием, и Дино затягивает Занзаса в нишу между ними, кое-как устраивается рядом, прижимаясь всем телом из-за отсутствия места. Занзас дышит тяжело, но все-таки дышит, и поэтому Дино позволяет себе дышать тоже.

С потолка каждую секунду клочьями слетает пыль, слышно, как крошатся древние глыбы, и от ударов стены то и дело ходят ходуном, норовя рухнуть. Дино мысленно прикидывает газетные заголовки – «В результате теракта полностью уничтожен памятник средневековья». А следом лезут совсем уж неуместные мысли – о том, что это даже романтично – умереть вот так.

– Не ссы, Сквало сюда уже едет, – хрипит Занзас, на корню вырубая странные мечты.

Дино смотрит на него с возмущением и догадывается, что Занзас сейчас ухмыляется довольно, если, конечно, не корчится от боли. Догадывается – потому что перед глазами темень, и его собственных эмоций тоже не разглядеть.

Однако гробового молчания Занзасу хватает, чтобы все понять.

– Когда работаешь в паре, кто-то один должен быть умным, – поясняет он.

– Ты обещал!

– Я перестраховался. И, как оказалось, не зря.

Обрывок фразы тонет в оглушительном грохоте – часть ветхого потолка обрушивается, рассекая комнату надвое, отрезая путь к выходу.

– Заебись, – выплевывает Занзас.

Дино не говорит ничего. Первую мысль – выпустить Скудерию – он отметает сразу: места в каморке всего ничего, и можно разгромить ее еще больше. Тогда им точно не продержаться. Та же самая перспектива и с Бестером. И, кажется, Занзас это понимает, потому что даже не рвется сносить преграду пламенем.

– Воздух закончится через пару часов. Если мы раньше не задохнемся от этой пыли, – говорит Дино и закашливается – жалеет уже, что не сделал и глотка из злополучной бутылки.

– Заебись, – повторяет Занзас.

– Сквало успеет?

– Даже если успеет, ему еще надо нас найти.

Дино улыбается горько – идея об общей могиле уже не кажется такой романтичной, зато становится гораздо более реальной.

Они снова затихают – берегут воздух. На какое-то время усталость берет свое, и Дино вырубается, хотя все равно слышит – как кричат люди, трещат хрупкие балки, тяжело сопит Занзас – горячо и совсем рядом.

– Чем тебе так не угодил Брентано? – неожиданно выдергивает тот из почти-приятной дремы.

– Он собирался меня кинуть, – врет Дино.

Не рассказывать же, что бизнес – вторая из причин, а первая – слишком длинный нос, который Джентиле Брентано то и дело совал в том числе и в личную жизнь партнера. Не пора ли тебе найти жену, Каваллоне? Семье ведь нужен наследник, не так ли? Есть кто на примете? А вот моя младшая дочь, София…

И другие вопросы – более въедливые, касающиеся Вонголы, и Варии, и самого Занзаса – с ним у Брентано явно были совсем не детские счеты – на которые Дино не обязан был и не хотел отвечать, но не мог не слушать.

Он просто устал, поэтому так легко принял известие, что за всем глубоким интересом кроется желание подмять под себя одну из сильнейших семей Альянса.

– И Монтанелли тоже? – хмыкает Занзас, и Дино поперхивается сухим воздухом.

Монтанелли был просто стукачом, и его вызывался убрать Ромарио. Но Дино обратился к Варии. Он до сих пор помнил тот насмешливый взгляд Занзаса, когда изо всех сил старался быть серьезным, обговаривая детали.

Он не знал, что сказать сейчас. Но чувствовал точно, что за этим последуют другие вопросы и другие фамилии. Занзасу доставляло удовольствие играть с ним. Всегда.

– Эй, босс, ты там?! – спасает от ответа выкрик, привычно громкий, даже несмотря на то, что их от Сквало отделяют толщи каменных плит.

– Ты долго, мусор! – у Занзаса неожиданно прорезается голос.

– Ну прости, надо было сразу сказать, что у вас с Мустангом свидание в жопе мира.

Дино не сдерживает усмешки. Шума становится больше – от Сквало всегда много шума – но на этот раз Дино даже приятно слышать скрежет и крики: спасение близко.

А позже в подвал набиваются люди. Леви с почти безумным «Босс, как ты, босс?» буквально отдирает от него Занзаса, и Дино становится пусто. Но спокойно.

Сам он встать не может, и к выходу его ведет Сквало, объясняя по дороге:

– Как ты ходил-то, с переломанной ногой? И какого черта тебя понесло? Я думал, ты умнее, Мустанг.

Дино с ним даже не спорит. Хочется напиться наконец, вернуться домой и забыть неудачную вылазку, как страшный сон. И еще – не встречаться с Занзасом. Минимум год.

С последним не выгорает сразу: Дино только расслабляется на заднем сидении машины кого-то из варийцев, как Занзас громко стучит в боковое стекло.

– Ты кое-что забыл, – он ухмыляется довольно и бросает на колени Дино Энцо – снова маленького и безопасного.

– Спасибо.

Дино надеется, этого хватит, чтобы он ушел. Но Занзас молчит с пару секунд, а потом заходится громким, диким каким-то смехом. Дино хочется стать крошечным и незаметным, но он просто ждет, когда Занзас успокоится. В конце концов, смех – меньшее, что он сегодня заслужил.

Дино уже собирается попрощаться вежливо и поднять стекло, когда Занзас успокаивается и говорит – неуместное и, мать его, такое долгожданное:

– Каваллоне, я ценю твои попытки быть небанальным, но в следующий раз лучше просто пригласи меня выпить.


End file.
